Chip and Erica edited
by tomxdougluver14
Summary: Yeah it back! I hate doing summary so Chip met Erica and he melt her heart blah blah blah...just as my old one says. R&R and review are love.


**I'm sorry I deleted the other one, I really need to edited this one. So, um, I forgot to tell you. Erica have tan skin like Chip's, she have the shoulder length light brown hair, but 4 inches longer. She was Chip height, but a little shorter. She's 9. She skinny. I'm sorry if it not in character, I just want to play around with ideas. And I totally forgot about Lewbert on Erica's bet. So... Plz R&R! Review are love.**

* * *

**Chip and Erica**

_[Spencer was rollerskating and singing around the building excitingly to enjoy his freedom after Chuck was in the military school.]_

Spencer: _[singing]: Baby, baby_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_[He brakes as he passed by Chip, Chuck's little brother.]_

Spencer: Oh! _[as he meet Chip]_ Hi. Well, I didn't expect to see you today. Who are you? A glying nut? [closer to him, snap at him] Hey, can you hear me, little boy?

Chip: Don't you ever... call me a "little boy". Do you understand me?

Spencer: Well, sorry, I- -

Chip: Shut up.

Spencer: _[back up his head]:_ Okay.

Chip: My name is Chip.

Spencer: Well, hello, Chip.

Chip: Don't say my name. It disgusts me.

Spencer: Okay, look, kid, I don't know you.

Chip: You don't know my brother? Chuck?

_[Spencer tremble, almost falling down as he react that Chuck had another sibling, after his eldest sister.]_

Chip: That's right. You tried to put my brother in the military school.

Spencer: He deserves it.

Chip: A lot of people deserve a lot of things.

Spencer: You leave me alone!

Chip: I don't think so.

_[As Spencer open he elevator door, there's T-Bo, golfing.]_

T-Bo: Oh, hey.

Spencer: It's Chuck's brother, Chip! He's gonna kill us all!

_[As Spencer left, Chip turn around and saw this girl he never seen before.]_

Chip: Hi.

Erica: _[look back, then turn around]:_ Are you talking to me?

Chip: Yeah.

Erica: Oh. Hey. So, you walking around? Cruisin' 'round?

Chip: Yeah. Hey, my name is Chip.

Erica: I'm Erica.

_[Chip's eye just got wider, he thought he fall in love with her.]_

Chip: Where do you live?

Erica: Why?

Chip: Because I'm going to visit you.

Erica: 4-D.

Chip: I live in 8-H.

Erica: So, do you want to come over sometime?

Chip: Sure.

_[They went to Erica's apartment and Chip notice the blue paint all over the wall and lots of objects and posters were hanging on there. It's look exactly like Spencer's apartment.]_  
Chip: Wow, I always wanted an apartment like this.

Erica: My mother painted it.

Chip: So cool.

Erica: Uh-huh.

Chip: So, where your mom?

Erica: She's at work.

Chip: She leave you alone?

Erica: Yeah. It's not that bad. She just leave me here because her hatred of "burglar" is extremely strong. I beat up people who tried to mess up with me or mess up things I care. She even was okay with it!

Chip: Whoa, you got a cool mother. So you call people "things"?

Erica: And peeps.

Chip: Whoa! I beat up people, too. Mostly that tall idiot who live here with his high school sister.

Erica: Spencer Shay?

Chip: Yeah.

_[He soon realized that Erica had said Spencer Shay.]_

Chip: Wait a minute. You know that guy?

Erica: Yeah, why?

Chip: I saw him shortly before I saw you. Chuck told me about him.

Erica: Your older brother that was sent to military school?

_[Chip laughed.]_

Erica: What?

Chip: _[playfully push her]_: Oh, my God, you're such a stalker.

Erica: I'm not! Just... nevermind.

Chip: Don't worry. I love the way you are.

Erica: Thanks.

_[They sat down on the couch. Moments later...]_

Chip: Engage.

Erica: What?

Chip: I'm in love.

Erica: With who?

Chip: ...you.

Erica: Well, I think I am to you.

Chip: You're in love with me?

Erica: Yeah.

Chip: I love you so much.

Erica: Me too.

_[They hold hand as Erica muttered something under her breath.]_

Erica: Do me.

Chip: What did you just say?

Erica: You're not gonna tell anybody, right?

Chip: I won't.

Erica: _[a moment later]:_ Do me.

Chip: Do you?

Erica: Yeah.

Chip: Well, I know about it but we're too young to do it.

Erica: Yeah. We'll have to wait until we're in high school.

Chip: It'll take years.

Erica: Yeah, like 4 of them.

Chip: Uh-huh.

_[10 minutes later, Chip turned to her and pressed his lips again her's for a minute. As he released her, Erica show a expression that she likes it.]_

Chip: How was... it?

Erica: _[nodding]:_ Yeah.

Chip: I felt like, we were 15.

Erica: Me too.

Chip: Do you... um, do you want to do it again?

Erica: Well, yes. When I get used to it.

_[Chip pressed his lips against her for a few more minutes and they continue until Chip got a perfect idea. he released her.]_

Chip: I got a better way to get used to it fast. Come with me.

Erica: Okay.

_[Chip went to Spencer's apartment and he lets Erica knocks his door.]_

Chip: Just tell him all about him. It'll freak him out. It'll be hilarious.

Erica: Okay.

_[As Spencer open the door when Chip was standing a bit far from his door frame, Erica stare at him with a devil grin.]_

Spencer: Hey, can I help you?

Erica: I'm looking for Spencer Shay.

Spencer: You're looking at him.

Erica: I know all about you.

Spencer: _[scoff laughily]:_ Yeah right.

Erica: Challenge me. I'll bet 30 bucks. If you lose, then you're gonna have to sleep in Lewbert's closet for a month.

Spencer: _[shrug]:_ Okay. What's my full name?

Erica: Spencer Steven Shay.

Spencer: Wrong!

_[Erica is startled by Spencer's yelling.]_

Erica: Oh, yeah? Check in your birth cerfiticate.

_[As Spencer went to his room to get the birth cerfiticate, he came back down and look at his cerfiticate, which have his baby feetprint and his name and date of his birth, he look at the name and it says "Spencer Steven Shay".]_

Spencer: Oh my God, you're right.

Erica: Told ya.

Spencer: What is my birth date?

Erica: November 11, 1981.

Spencer: Oh my God. So, how many sibling do I have?

Erica: 1. Carly Casey Shay.

Spencer: What's her information?

Erica: Birthdate July 24, 1994. 19 year old.

Spencer: Oh my God.

Erica: _[impatiently]:_ Are we finished now?

Spencer: Yes.

Erica: Own me 30 bucks.

Spencer: Whatever.

_[Spencer gave Erica 30 bucks.]_

Spencer: So, that's it?

Erica: Nope. Just a few more to go.

_[Spencer gulped nervously and may have expecting Erica to tackle him and slap his face and leave. But she wasn't going for it. She grabbed Chip's hand and drag him gently.]_

Chip: _[as he poked his head in]:_ Hey. Missed me?

_[Spencer almost fell backward and run to the kitchen and dive behind the counter. He look up from there to see if they left. They were still there.]_

Spencer: Get him outta here!

Chip: No. Erica and I were more than friend.

_[Chip put his arm around Erica's shoulder. Spencer's jaw dropped at the sight of the youngest couple he had ever saw in his life.]_

Spencer: CARLY!

_[They were startled a little as Spencer was screaming his sister's name. Carly went downstair and her jaws also dropped when she saw Chip with Erica.]_

Carly: Oh... my... God.

Spencer: Right?

Erica: Sorry to disturb you. Just wanna scare you for a little bit.

Spencer: They took my 30 bucks for a freakin' challege!

Carly: What challege?

Spencer: She knows my personal information, she knows yours, too!

Carly: What?! Get out of my house, kids!

Spencer: And I will get you back for revenge!

Chip: Oh no, you don't.

Spencer: Oh, yeah? I'm going to call your dad, Chip!

Chip: You don't have his numbers.

Spencer: Oh yes, I do! I got it ever since Chuck attacked me!

_[Spencer was looking for Chip's dad numbers on his cell phone, but he can't find it.]_

Spencer: Dang it, it got deleted!

Chip: Good.

_[Chip and Erica got out of the apartment and Chip closed the door quickly before Spencer gets them. As they went downstair, Lewbert is mopping on the floor. Chip and Erica are walking out of the lobby.]_

Lewbert: Hey! Kids, I'm tryin' to mop here and your parent never even clean your foot right! Arrrggghh! GET OUT!

Chip: Ugh! Lewbert is nasty!

Erica: Yeah, let's get out of here!

_[Chip and Erica went outside and decided to take a very long walk romantically, as they were holding hand.]_

Chip: You know, I'm having so much fun with you.

Erica: Yeah, me too. Hey, do you think we should live alone together?

Chip: Well, sometime, yeah.

Erica: Yeah, because our parent might be worrying right now. Lucky for me, my mom lets me go anywhere I want. And beat up kidnappers.

Chip: Wow, your mom really is cool. _[thinking]_ I hope Dad is still at work. If he wasn't, then he'll ground me.

Erica: Hey, do you want to go to Starbuck?

Chip: Really? How far was it?

Erica: Not too far. Just a few blocks.

Chip: Oh. Wait, you have money?

Erica: Yeah. I even work there.

Chip: Ha-ha, that's funny. You're joking, right?

_[Erica look at him seriously.]_

Erica: No, I really do work there. I have my debit card.

Chip: You don't drive, right?

Erica: No. I heard it's for 16 and older. And I'm 10.

Chip: Thank God. You might be taking it too far and that be the craziest thing I like about you.

Erica: Aw, that's cute.

Chip: So, what's your work schedule.

_[Erica took out her schedule from her blue jacket and unfolded it with one hand.]_

Erica: Monday; 8:00am to 3:30am. Tuesday; 9:30am to 4:00pm. Wednesday; 8:30am to 2:00am. Thursday; 7:30am to 6:00pm. Friday, Saturday and Sunday; I'm off.

Chip: Wow. Hey, today is Friday.

Erica: Yeah, I'm off today.

Chip: Oh, cool.

_[As they made it to Starbuck, Erica went to the counter and order the coffee for her and Chip for $12.23 total. She paid the money and sat down.]_

Erica: How was it?

Chip: Awesome.

Erica: I like those.

Chip: Me too.

_[Few minutes later...]_

Erica: Finished yet?

Chip: Almost.

Erica: I finished it and I'm full.

Chip: Me too.

_[They got up and throw out their empty cups and they left, resuming their romance walk, holding hand.]_

Erica: I'm having the best time with you.

Chip: Me too. I'm thinking about our future.

Erica: Like what?

Chip: You know. College, marriage, kids.

Erica: Oh yeah.

Chip: Well, we will be together forever.

Erica: You know it, baby.

_[They continue walking until the sun sets and they will be leaving home together by 8:30.]_

**The End**


End file.
